


JunChan Drabbles (Ongoing)

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: My JunChan drabble collection
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Tentmates

**Author's Note:**

> Always intended to have one so might as well

Junhoe glanced to his right and saw that Chanwoo was not sleeping at all. As a matter of fact, he was staring up intently at the top of the tent, his eyes open wide. The dark orbs were taking up more space than the white of his eyes. The tent was already rather small to begin with and to fit two giants like them made the space even more cramped than it originally should be.

“Can’t sleep?” Junhoe ventured, gazing slightly to his left, taking in those eyes framed by slightly curled lashes. Chanwoo sighed, long and hard, turning to return Junhoe’s gaze with a sheepish grin.

“I find it hard to sleep if it’s not my room at the dorm, even when I go back home, sleep is elusive.” Chanwoo whispered in confidence. Junhoe nodded in understanding. It was something he could definitely relate to. They have been away from home long enough to feel as if they no longer belong. “Plus, we haven’t been so well rested after such a long time, don’t you think?” He added, still smiling at Junhoe, who flashed one of those sad smiles Chanwoo had often seen him wear lately.

“Hmm…” Junhoe replied, turning his gaze back again to the top of the tent, admiring the night sky. The fabric was thin enough that they could see the vague outline of the moon in the sky.

“Do you think about the future?” Chanwoo asked, gazing at the same sky.

“I don’t know.” Junhoe contended after a pause that went on for a little bit too long, as if he was pondering the question carefully. “Is it important to? Can’t we just live in the day to day?”

“Ya~are you being philosophical again?” Chanwoo ventured petulantly, “At this rate, you’ll probably lull me to sleep.” Junhoe chuckled.

“Sorry. I guess my thoughts just got the better of me.” Junhoe responded, as his laughter tapered off.

“But seriously, where do you see yourself in ten years’?” Chanwoo asked, placing his hands behind his head. His elbow resting close enough that the pointed angle was just beside Junhoe’s cheek.

“I don’t have a long-term plan to be honest. I want to sing for as long as I can.” Junhoe admitted readily. It was probably the stupor of sleep which made his tongue loose or simply, the shared camaraderie he had been experiencing with Chanwoo of late. “Maybe…married. And with children?” He guessed.

“Wah…I never even thought about marriage.” Chanwoo mulled wondrously.

“You mean you never thought about love and stuff like that?” Junhoe questioned, suddenly turning to face Chanwoo, resting his head on one hand. His eyes had widened and Chanwoo smiled, realising that he had piqued Junhoe’s interest, a rarity if there ever was, coming from someone as self-absorbed in his own world as he is.

Everyone was always saying how mysterious Chanwoo was, especially when it came to his family and his past, but it is Junhoe who was the most mysterious of them all; often keeping his thoughts to himself and in the privacy of his room especially after what happened last year. That he had reduced his habitual drinking quite recently and stayed in his room most days when they had no schedule, had not escaped Chanwoo’s notice either, even though he was living on a separate floor.

“I don’t think I am of the marrying kind.” Chanwoo, turned his head slightly so that he was afforded that face he had stolen glances from so discreetly over the years and wondered what would happened if he just pulled that face down so that their lips would meet. There must have been something in Chanwoo’s gaze that caused the look of surprise on Junhoe’s countenance.

“I didn’t know…” Junhoe suddenly stuttered, his gaze affixed onto Chanwoo’s face with a generous amount of disbelief.

“That I’m gay?” Chanwoo stated. “It’s really not something you’d want to announce to the world, don’t you think? Plus, I’m not really the sort to look for romance, especially if it’s as elusive and unavailable to me with the path I have chosen in life.” He sighed, turning his face back to admire the moon made blurry by the passing of veiled cloud.

“Does anyone else knows?” Junhoe wondered aloud.

“I have had no opportunity to inform everyone, so you have the honour of being the first.” _That deadpan humour_. Junhoe wondered how often Chanwoo had used it to hide his real feelings.

“How did you know?” Junhoe asked and the curiosity in the lilt of his voice, amused Chanwoo.

“That I like men? Well, let’s see…I’ve been around both genders far too long, but I find my eyes drawn more to handsome faces than pretty ones.” Chanwoo explained solemnly. But that was just the tip of the iceberg, of course.

How was Chanwoo supposed to tell Junhoe that he was much more fascinated by the male form than the female? That the idea of having a man kiss his body and to feel a turgid cock move inside him seem more appealing to him than touching pendulous breasts or inserting any of his body parts into a woman’s orifice? Would Junhoe, the good Christian man that he is, understand?

“Have you had your first kiss?” Junhoe had lain back down into his sleeping bag, pulling covers and settling himself to sleep.

“Sadly, no. But I have had my eyes on a few candidates.” Chanwoo intoned.

“Really?” Junhoe was saying, although his voice sounded as if he would drift off to sleep at any moment. Chanwoo refrained from responding, allowing Junhoe to think that he too had drifted off to slumber.

When Junhoe’s breathing had slowed and turned into soft snores, Chanwoo turned his head and was rewarded with the beatific face of Koo Junhoe. Chanwoo took in everything he could before his eyes grew weary.

How was he to explain that he had not planned on falling in love with anyone, least of all Junhoe?

There was no love lost between them when he joined the team. The group finally had a maknae, but who was he kidding? Even he felt as if he had to look after Junhoe sometimes. Junhoe whose personality had only the character of sandpaper; meant to aggravate and provoke. Qualities which at first, seem harsh and forbidding, but the result bore fruit. Chanwoo had not expected any less. Junhoe was rough only on the exterior, he was definitely something else on the inside.

As quiet as he was, Chanwoo was not without observation. He bided time and along the way he found that each member had their weaknesses and surprisingly, he loved them all the more for it. Perhaps that was why he was not surprised to find Junhoe in tears almost two years ago. Junhoe who was bearing the brunt of criticism for accepting a gift. One which he had posted on social media had been taken as an affront; questioning his loyalties. It had hurt Junhoe too much for him to have kept it hidden.

Chanwoo knew that everyone rallied around Junhoe, as he did too, but there was no drawing Junhoe out from his dark emotions. Not even the bottles of whisky Jinhwan had offered, nor the dishes Yunhyeong cooked for him. Hanbin had resolutely told everyone to leave him alone and they did.

Except for Chanwoo, of course. Chanwoo had lingered long after everyone had retired.

“Why are you here so late at night?” Junhoe had asked when he finally left his room to get a cup of water. It was midnight and Chanwoo had been standing in the kitchen.

“Uh…I was hungry. There’s nothing to eat upstairs.” Chanwoo explained hoping it did not sound too lame an excuse. “Are you hungry? I’m going to heat up some of this fried rice.”

“There’s fried rice?” Junhoe muttered and Chanwoo nodded, trying real hard to pretend that he had not seen the eyes all puffy from crying.

“Yeah…uhm, I think Yunhyeong left a container full in the fridge. I could heat extra for you?” Chanwoo offered, trying to sound dismissive. 

“Sure…I’m kinda hungry.” Junhoe admitted as he stood by the counter, watching as Chanwoo began opening the container to heat up the food.

“Help me set the table?” Chanwoo requested. Junhoe hummed in agreement, lumbering slowly out of the kitchen with the cutlery and turning on the living room lights.

“You want to drink beer? I think there’s some in the fridge.” Junhoe asked as he shuffled back to the kitchen.

“Just one, I don’t want to wake up with a hangover.” Chanwoo had said as he scooped the rice into a serving dish. “Bring out the kimchi as well.”

They sat and ate in a silence which was surprisingly comforting. Chanwoo knew better than to ask Junhoe questions, of course, so he just kept his peace. They had cleared the dishes and Junhoe had asked if he wanted to stick around for a movie and Chanwoo agreed. It was some murder mystery thing and Chanwoo was not stupid enough to know Junhoe had chosen it, because it was the type of movie Chanwoo enjoyed watching. They were halfway through when Chanwoo felt something heavy resting against his shoulder. Junhoe had not stirred and a glance to his side finds Chanwoo gazing down at a fitful, restive face, close enough that Chanwoo only needed to lower his head to find his lips meeting those he never thought he would ever find attractive. They had turned off the lights at the start of the movie so the only glow was coming off from the TV.

Chanwoo had not realised that all the years of avoiding gaze and attention had not served him with anything less than a feast for his eyes when they were finally stilled.

It was love, Chanwoo knew only evident from the way his heart was pulsating with such speed and irrationality at this vision only a breath’s length away from him. It was a stupid notion, to think that Junhoe was strong enough to withstand even the poisonous tongues of netizens. Now asleep against Chanwoo’s shoulder, he seem so vulnerable and in dire need of protection that all Chanwoo could think of are the many ways he could attempt to provide buffer to whatever it was Junhoe was fighting against. Chanwoo sighed long and hard.

How many times over the past two years did he have to muster enough strength not to let his gaze linger too long? Or try to pass off his look of adoration as disgust, just so no one would find out just how much he truly worship the very ground Junhoe walked on? Countless. And it was only after Hanbin’s departure that he became acutely aware that any of them could be struck out from the team and be torn away from what had kept them complete for more than six years.

His first thoughts had been with Junhoe rather than himself. A reluctant tick on the growing mental note of proof that he was definitely in love with Junhoe.

He had called Junhoe the night of the accident. Fifty missed calls and when Junhoe finally answered, when that deep, sullen voice came on, Chanwoo heaved a sigh of relief, praying to gods he never acknowledged before in his whole life.

“Where are you?” He had asked urgently, trying to keep his voice to a whisper, because everyone else had gone to sleep before they officially shoot for the trip in Namhae.

“ER. They are attending to Jinan- _hyung_ now.” Junhoe informed him in one of those tired voices he would use when he had barely enough sleep after a shoot. Chanwoo could already imagine him somewhere on a bench eyes closed as he spoke into the phone. He only wished he had the means to get to where Junhoe was just to ensure he was really going to be alright.

“What about you?!” Chanwoo had asked, trying to keep his voice as soft as possible.

“I’m fine. Just some bruises on my legs. I think it can be hidden with a bit of makeup.” Junhoe was saying. Chanwoo could feel the worry overwhelm him and tried to keep himself calm.

“You’re coming back here?!” Chanwoo asked, in barely restrained anger.

“Yeah.” And it was the kind of yeah Chanwoo recognised all too well over the years. The kind of yeah that made sleeping in training rooms, airport lounges and everywhere in between acceptable. It was the same yeah that made dealing with Hanbin’s departure ‘a small matter to overcome’. The yeah that promised the kind of pain one can only keep repressed and never to mention again to anyone, not even to the people you love the most. 

It was definitely unexpected that they got to share a room for the Namhae trip. Chanwoo had felt the urgent need to be by his side, that was something he had managed to keep well-hidden, but a part of him was relieved as he gazed at Junhoe’s sleeping visage under the pale moonlight. It was easy to get addicted to such a thing and Chanwoo wondered what he needed to do to make sure it happens at least once a week. Or a month, if his heart could practice a certain amount of patience for it.

What was certain was that after the Namhae trip, Junhoe seemed more open to engage in conversation with him. Chanwoo even managed to convince Junhoe to play some computer games with him when that trip ended.

The sound of crickets were deafening as Chanwoo continued gazing at Junhoe’s sleeping visage, absorbing the beautiful calm from the curled lashes, that shapely nose and the slightly parted lips.Chanwoo ran his finger to trace those lips gently, wondering what they would taste like if he kissed them. Junhoe moaned softly and Chanwoo cursed under his breath, wondering why on top of these godlike features, Junhoe was also blessed with such a deep, beckoning voice to boot, so that even the slightest sound he emits became treacle for the ears. Chanwoo’s fingers found that thick head of hair, caressing gently welcoming another scatter of moans, this time softer, much more calmer, as if he was appeased after that firm touch to his lips. Chanwoo was close enough to feel that warm breath on his face and he both languished and suffered in its existence because, how else is he ever going to get this close to Junhoe?

“Chanu-nen…is tall.” Junhoe had stated when he had to give Chanwoo three compliments. Then he had laughed in that cryptic way of his, which Chanwoo found completely endearing, except he could only gush in his heart and pretend to roll his eyes in front of everyone else. It was so good to hear Junhoe laugh so easily throughout this trip, short as it may have been.

“Koo Junhoe. You are both my joy and my misery.” Chanwoo whispered, grazing his lips gently upon that majestic forehead carefully. “Goodnight, my love.” He breathed softly and slowly drifted to slumber, with his gaze on that beauteous countenance.


	2. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo likes to travel the passage of stars marked on Junhoe's back. He counted pleasures from each beauty mark and sometimes, they make him lose all concept of time, always making him end up sleeping on Junhoe's bed with Junhoe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for my Chanwoo GC.

“Why aren’t you going back to your room?” Junhoe asked as he crashed face forward into his pillow, his long, tapered legs stretched and crossed as he settled onto the mattress.

“Why? Can’t I hang around for awhile?” Chanwoo muttered from the chair, he had been spinning on since they stopped playing the soccer game on their phone. He had been quietly admiring Junhoe’s bare back, lightly tanned and muscular. He had been wondering if that smooth skin would be warm if he ran his hands over them, how supple the flesh would give under the slight pressure of his fingers and where they would be firm if they encountered muscles. Junhoe had turned slightly, eyes narrowed shrewdly and pouted lips sneering in Chanwoo’s direction.“Ah~stop looking at me like that!” Chanwoo whined, a habit Junhoe was starting to secretly like. He laughed; that deep, lumbering laugh which emanated from the depth of his chest. Chanwoo stood up and walked slowly towards him before bending over to kiss those lips, now upturned naturally in his direction.

Chanwoo let his lips linger longer with each inhale, heavier as he exhaled, only because he loved the taste of Junhoe’s lips and he needed to experience every sensation of tasting it to the fullest.

“At this rate, you’ll never leave.” Junhoe whispered weakly as Chanwoo lowered his body onto Junhoe’s smoothly, their legs tangling in that familiar dance they seem to find themselves in since the return from the Namhae trip.

It seemed natural, that their arms embraced, that their bodies met as they laid on that bed together. No words were needed that cold, rainy night when they were paired up to share a room. Junhoe might have joked about things, even trying to sound hurtful, but Chanwoo was sure there was more to it than meets the eye. Chanwoo remember how Junhoe looked under the moonlight that night as he turned his body into those lengthy arms. Junhoe’s lips cushioned like satin and silk against his, parted willingly in desire as if he had been waiting just as much as Chanwoo had. They kissed and everything else fixed itself together like the matching pieces of a puzzle. Legs aligned together, hips sidled perfectly and chests meshed in unison, thrumming in the melded rhythm of swift heartbeats.

Chanwoo had held the candle too long and Junhoe…well, surprisingly, Junhoe wanted nothing but to burn with him. 

Chanwoo never wanted to leave after that night and in some twisted way, Junhoe did not want him to either.

“Do you want me to leave?” Chanwoo whispered back against one earlobe as Junhoe’s fingers dipped into the waistband of Chanwoo’s pants. Junhoe shook his head wordlessly and they were kissing again.

Hours later and Chanwoo was still on Junhoe’s bed, admiring that smooth back once nore, this time enamoured by the scatter of moles on his back.

“Shouldn’t you be heading back?” Junhoe was saying now, lying face down, his head resting against Chanwoo’s arm.

“No.” Chanwoo intoned with certainty now. He had propped himself up beside Junhoe, fingers running over the same beauty marks he had started admiring on the expanse of that carven back; under the span of his shoulders, his spine, the curve of his hips. Junhoe squirmed, tickled by the trail of the soft caresses from Chanwoo’s pointer finger. “It’s like a constellation of stars here and I’m flying from one to the other.” He intoned distractedly, his voice starting to thicken with desire once more.

“You should sing in this pitch, more often.” Junhoe stated wistfully. “It would drive the fans crazy.”

“Touching you makes me speak like this.” Chanwoo interred softly, finger still tracing a path along Junhoe’s smooth back. “Andromeda to Pegasus…Cassiopeia to…” Junhoe started giggling because Chanwoo was applying pressure as he traced, and it was getting ticklish.

_Cuddling_. Who would have thought Chanwoo would enjoy the state of warmth and contentment it brings, especially with Junhoe in his arms.

“Yun- _hyung_ is going to come looking for you again.” Junhoe said as they laid on the bed silently.

“Let him then.” Chanwoo contended, his arms going tighter around his world. “I’m not leaving you. Not tonight.” He whispered with the petulance of a spoilt child.

Junhoe chuckled and Chanwoo turned to gaze at that majestic face in amusement.

There was a time when he could barely even look at Junhoe’s direction with such candour. Junhoe, who was always glaring at him; stone-faced and his words laced only with venom or bite. Chanwoo took it all in his stride and bore Junhoe’s stubborn will with one he cultivated on his own. Chanwoo knew he had to prove himself and he gave it all the time in the world knowing that they all eventually would have each other’s back.

Surprisingly, he found himself more concerned for Junhoe than his own well being when the proverbial shit had hit the fan. It was crazy how protective he became when the news broke. Yet his first thoughts rested solely on Junhoe. His eyes had lingered upon that pale countenance when Yunhyeong got him to converge downstairs with the rest as they began to process their loss as a group. It was easy to see that Junhoe was trying to digest the reality, his dark eyes already rimmed red with the tears he must have been holding back, because he would be doing all that crying alone in his room later, away from everyone’s scrutiny.

Chanwoo’s heart had bled for him more than for himself. And that was when Chanwoo knew he had fallen in love with Junhoe.

Of course, it was unexpected.

The thought of falling in love had never occured to him. Their focus had always been on chasing after their dreams and Junhoe was definitely far from his ideal type.

Or so he thought.

And of all the things he had least expected, it was for Junhoe to reciprocate his feelings with equal amounts of passion.

But Junhoe did and there never was a juncture where they ever questioned themselves or their emotions.

It existed. It became tangible. Every touch, every nuance, each lingering emotions, every interaction borne out of an intimacy they never knew could possibly happen, only deepened with the passage of time.

“Where are you now?” Junhoe asked sleepily, shifting slightly so he could nestle better into Chanwoo’s lengthy and supple arms comfortably.

“I’m staying in Cassiopeia. It’s comfortable there.” Chanwoo interred softly, falling asleep, cupping his hand around one side of that shapely waist.

“I want to stay there too.” Junhoe whispered huskily, shutting his eyes, feeling utterly contented.

Yunhyeong walked into their dorm an hour later, looking for Chanwoo.

“I wouldn’t go in if I were you…” Jiwon exclaimed even as Yunhyeong opened the door to Junhoe’s room. Jiwon scratched the top of his head, blushing slightly. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He added, pressing the buttons on the controller fast enough so that the character on screen would backflip over the fence. Yunhyeong gaped at the sight of Junhoe nestled in Chanwoo’s arms under the covers of the blanket on his bed. They were both shirtless and deep in slumber, oblivious to even the fact that Yunhyeong had just barged in.

Yunhyeong’s eyes widened in surprise, blinking in disbelief and then finally closed the door quietly, realising that the last thing he wanted right now was for the both of them to wake up and finding himcatching them together in such a compromising situation.

“How long has this been going on?” Yunhyeong asked in disbelief, sitting beside Jiwon, still trying to fathom what he had just witnessed. He tried to fit everything in his convoluted brain. That Chanwoo could be attracted to Junhoe and that Junhoe would reciprocate mutually. 

“For awhile now.” Jiwon answered quietly, picking up the machine gun on the street and then proceeding to fire it into the pervasive darkness of the alley his character had stumbled into. “Sit a spell. that’s a lot to take in.” He added in commiseration, knowing exactly how Yunhyeong felt. He felt the same thing when he caught them kissing in the kitchen two weeks ago. They did not even stop when he padded in to pour himself a cup of water. Chanwoo with the tap on in the midst of washing his cup and Junhoe standing slightly beside him, leaning over in a tight and very passionate lip lock. They were still at it when Jiwon left the kitchen.

“Are they…” Yunhyeong began and then trailed off.

“In love?” Jiwon conjectured. “Probably.”

“But how…” Yunhyeong started again, trying to put an equation together in his head that made sense.

“I don’t know, man.” Jiwon answered for him as if he himself had gone over the whole thing awhile back and had decided that thinkong too much would just drive him crazy.

“Did you ask…” Yunhyeong cannot seem to speak in proper sentences and Jiwon felt for him.

“Chanwoo said something about constellations. I think he’s just whipped. Junhoe’s no better. He told Donghyuk that Chanwoo makes him feel complete. if that makes any sense.” Jiwon tried to explain.

“Does Jinhwan know?” Yunhyeong finally managed a proper question. Jiwon nodded.

“Yeah.” Jiwon answered. “He said even pigs fly.” Yunhyeong had stood up wordlessly, walking towards the door, ready to go back upstairs and ponder quietly for the next hundred years. “ Are you leaving already? Can you cook me ramyun?” Jiwon requested.

“No.” Yunhyeong answered. “I’m going upstairs and poking my eyes out with a fork.” He added and Jiwon chuckled.

“Leave them be.” Jiwon stated. “We should not get in the way even if it sounds wrong or impossible.” He insisted.

“Shut up.” Yunhyeong said and shut the door behind him.


End file.
